


After You're Married

by drarryisgreen



Series: Anxiety is love's greatest killer [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: hp_humpdrabbles-Wed. 3rd of July. Prompt: ♥ One last fling before the wedding ring<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this drabble is written for fun, no profit is being made.<br/>Warning: Infidelity, Casual Sex, Het and Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had an arrangement, they always did, and they always would. They’d also agreed that there was nothing wrong with one last fling before they exchanged their rings.  
  
Draco would usually arrange to be out of touch on Friday and Astoria was busy on Saturdays for lunch. It had been a good strategy.  
  
“My stag party is on Friday—then I’ve got _other_ plans.” She nodded again as she always did, the good little wife she was going to be.  
  
At Draco’s stag party he only looked forward to making the late night tête-à-tête with his lover. He knocked on the door—he could have simply Flooed in but he liked being escorted in. His lover opened the door and glared at Draco disappointedly. “You are over two hours late.”  
  
“Don’t get your knickers in a knot, Potter. I couldn’t leave my own stag party early and Nott wouldn’t stop talking.” Potter let Draco in and before he could close the door, was pinned against the wall as Draco pressed his erection against him.  
  
“ _And_ you reek of alcohol,” Potter retorted.  
  
“Didn’t seem to bother you before,” Draco replied before attaching his lips to Potter’s who stopped complaining. He pushed his cock harder and Potter soon whimpered. “Now that’s the sound I want coming out of you.” Pushing down Potter’s pyjamas, Draco spoke again. “Do you know what a hard day I’ve had today, Potter?” He soon moaned into Potter’s mouth after sliding their erections together.  
  
“Not like this, I want to come inside you,” Potter managed to mutter in between his panting.  
  
“I am getting married on Sunday.”  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
“So, I should come inside you.”  
  
“I don’t care—let’s just get to the bed already!” Potter’s tone was impatient, more impatient than Draco felt all day. He was going to enjoy the night; he smirked to himself before being led away.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up and found himself alone in Potter’s bed, he found a note.  
  
 _Sorry, had to run, I’ve got an early afternoon appointment. Stay as long as you wish – HP_  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
On the other side of town Astoria was busy locking lips with her lover who had just pulled her knickers down and was getting ready to enter her.  
  
“I am getting married tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
“I should suck your cock.”  
  
Potter laughed. “Is everyone this demanding right before they get married?”  
  
“I don’t know, have you been shagging a lot of betrothed beings?”  
  
“Only a few pure-bloods,” Potter replied with a smirk that brought a pang of jealousy in Astoria turning her ears visibly red.  
  
“Are you attending the wedding?” Astoria asked removing his shirt and conveniently changing the topic.  
  
“I am. I was invited.”  
  
“By whom?” she asked, her eyebrow rising with interest.  
  
“By the groom—nonetheless,” he answered. He took over removing his clothing since she’d continued stopping with each statement he’d made.  
  
“Hmm. I didn’t realise you two were communicative acquaintances.”  
  
“You’ll realise a lot of things after you’re married.”  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. The Ex-Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: PLEASE READ *Story contains details of a heterosexual relationship (emotional and physical) between Draco and Astoria, AND, Astoria and Harry, but there's no explicit sex—because, honestly, we don't need that. (ha!). There is mention of a 'threesome'*

The day was going smoothly and the bride looked exceptionally beautiful. Draco stood at the altar waiting for the ceremony to begin and Astoria to walk up the aisle accompanied by her father and her sister.  
  
Draco also didn’t miss the fact that Potter arrived ten minutes late and had to be escorted in hastily by one of the ushers. He was having his spot saved for by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.  
  
At least he’d arrived sans date.  
  
The music began and everyone in the room stood up to look over to the entrance of the hall. Astoria looked incredible. If Draco knew anything about fabric and designs he would have registered the intricate details of the dress but all he thought was that it was shiny and Astoria looked as though she was floating in into the room.  
  
She stared at Draco the entire time she had walked in except for the brief second when she looked over at Potter and her smiled seemed reluctant, Draco noticed—she must have wondered who invited _him_. Draco had forgotten to tell her that he’d invited Potter, but what would he have said? _Dear, the man I’ve been fucking on our nights off is invited to the wedding, I hope you don’t mind_. Then the thought instantly crossed his mind: had she invited her lover to the wedding as well?  
  
 _Probably not_ , Draco thought. Astoria was a classy pureblood witch; she wouldn’t be caught dead in the same room as her soon-to-be husband and her past lover.

*-*-*-*

The night of the wedding was extraordinary. It wasn’t as though Draco and Astoria had never been together before. They’d shared plenty of nights together and had had fun. It was Astoria’s suggestion to start shagging right away.

“We need to know if we’re sexually compatible before we commit our lives to each other,” she had said. It was their first engagement so it wasn’t as though Astoria had shagged every man she had courted, Draco figured, so he wasn’t completely against the idea.

He too was curious about their bedroom style, given Draco had only had sex with men before. He wondered if Astoria would have provided _enough_ for him.

She was a worthy adversary; Draco was impressed. She was outgoing, adventurous and kept up with Draco’s manoeuvres. Whatever Draco had suggested, she’d been willing to try it. He figured being married to her would never actually be boring.

They didn’t share a list of their past lovers with each other. Discretion had been key. Draco said he didn’t see a point to mentioning it as long as that what they were—past lovers. This also made it possible for Draco to not inform her that he had never been with a woman. She liked taking charge and didn’t really seem to notice—or so he thought—that he’d never done what he did with her with any woman before.

It helped that he complimented a lot during it, it kept her busy and the attention was always set on her, so she didn’t really seem too critical of anything.

A month into their engagement Draco and Astoria had been out to dinner at a new restaurant they both wanted to try, _Chez Lily_. It had been quite a shock when Draco discovered that the restaurant was owned by none other than Harry Potter.

Potter had been quite gracious with them that night, sending over an expensive bottle of wine, free dessert, the works. Astoria was quite pleased so Draco went along with the show. He wasn’t really sure what Potter was trying to do, but he was clearly trying to do something.

“Hey, why not?” Draco said when Potter offered an after-dinner Port wine. He sent over a twenty year old cask aged Port with hints of caramel and coffee accompanied with crème brûlée.

Lovemaking had been exquisite that night—the best Draco and Astoria had ever shared. Draco realised then that he probably was bisexual and could have had a successful relationship with another woman—if other women were anything like Astoria—which they weren’t. She truly was one of a kind.

The night of the wedding had been exactly like that night after _Chez Lily_.

*-*-*-*

A month after the wedding and the honeymoon in Australia, Draco and Astoria returned to Wiltshire and started their life together as husband and wife in the Malfoy Manor. Draco’s father was in Azkaban and his mother had moved to France to be close to Astoria’s mother. Narcissa Malfoy and Delphine Greengrass had been friends since childhood, it was how Draco and Astoria had been introduced and then engaged.  
  
“Do you miss it?” Draco asked one afternoon as they sat on the balcony drinking tea. Astoria was reading a romance novel and Draco was glancing over the _Prophet_.  
  
“Miss what?” she asked as though she had no idea what Draco was talking about. Draco knew her, she knew _exactly_ who he was talking about.  
  
“Your covert Saturday lunches,” he answered with a smirk. They had a wonderful time in their honeymoon and over the month they’d been married, Draco was surprised at how close they’d become. He knew she wouldn’t mind him asking that. He knew she wouldn’t mind admitting to her that he missed his Friday nights sometimes—even if he refused to admit to himself that what he really missed was Potter.  
  
“I think about it sometimes,” she answered. “But—we’d decided that it was going to end right before the wedding. You know, the one last fling before the wedding ring?” She smiled sweetly at him and returned to her book. Draco nodded and returned to looking at the paper. It didn’t help that his eyes eventually fixated on an article about Potter. He sighed, hoping Astoria didn’t catch it.  
  
“Do _you_ miss it?” she asked. Draco looked up at her; there was something in her eyes he couldn’t understand. Was she anxious about his response? What if he’d inadvertently made her feel that she wasn’t good enough?  
  
“I adore being with you,” Draco said.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” she answered smiling. “Do you miss the freedom to shag someone—to shag anyone you wanted?”  
  
He didn’t answer; he didn’t know what to say.  
  
“I miss him,” she said, after a brief moment of silence. Draco saw the honesty in her eyes and it didn’t hurt him. He was pleasantly surprised at that fact. “I don’t necessarily miss the sex—I mean, I didn’t love him and you know it was alright—fun even. But, I sort of came across him and we started—what we did—but it was as though he was also sort of a friend. Someone I could unwind with after a nasty row with someone like my sister or _whatever_.”  
  
“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Draco answered. Draco remembered his bad days, when he’d been called names, been insulted and even denied service at some businesses in the beginning. He’d used sex as an outlet for all that pent up anger. But with Potter, he always wanted to talk too; he wanted to know how Draco felt. He’d give a mind-blowing blow job then hold Draco and helped him deal with his emotions. Draco had never been so vulnerable, so open with anyone before and Potter had helped him be that way with Astoria. That’s why they worked so well as husband and wife.  
  
“Do you miss your bloke?” Astoria asked. Draco raised an eyebrow and was about to respond but no words seemed to escape his tongue. “Draco…” she sighed. “I was engaged to you for nearly nine months and I have spent every day with you for the past month. I know—for some reason you decided to never tell me—but I know. I’ve known for a very long time.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Draco asked. “Why did you go through with the wedding, knowing that I am…?”  
  
“Because I know that if you didn’t wish to marry me, you wouldn’t have and I didn’t want to defy my parents’ wishes…” She paused for a moment. “I just figured you’d call it off.” She laughed.  
  
“I’m sorry I sort of love you,” Draco said, amused.  
  
“I’m sorry I sort of love you as well, dear,” Astoria replied with a cheeky grin. She put her book down on the table and picked up the tea and sipped it slowly. She looked out into the courtyard almost longingly, as though she was thinking something very significant. “Who is it?” she finally asked.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me first?” Draco replied with a smug.  
  
“Oh, I don’t think I will. You most certainly will not be pleased,” she replied avoiding eye contact.  
  
“Now, I _really_ want to know,” Draco said. She shook her head as though she was being adamant about not revealing the man’s name. “Come on, Astoria. You _have_ to tell me, I am your husband!” Draco tried keeping a straight face as he said that but couldn’t help snorting at his fake authoritative tone.  
  
“I’ll write it down,” she said, finally admitting defeat. “But, you’ll have to write yours down as well.”  
  
“Okay,” Draco agreed. He Summoned two pieces of parchment and quill and handed one to Astoria. He waited for her to write first. She seemed absurdly secretive about it. He looked at the empty parchment and first wrote: _Potter_. He scratched it out, then wrote the full name: _Harry Potter_.  
  
They folded up the parchment and handed it to each other.  
  
“Okay, at the same time,” Astoria instructed. Draco nodded and waited for her indication to open it up. He looked at the name written in Astoria’s handwriting whilst at the same time his wife shrieked with alarm. “Draco!” she squealed.  
  
“That rat bastard!” Draco answered. Draco finally realised after all this time, every Saturday afternoon Potter would leave because he had an _appointment_ and it was to fuck Draco’s fiancé. Draco was not the only bisexual man Astoria had been with.\

*-*-*

The night Draco had seen Potter at _Chez Lily_ with Astoria, Potter had also tagged along a note with the bill—Potter must have known that Astoria wouldn’t set her eyes upon it. The note asked Draco to come by Potter’s flat the next night. Draco was intrigued. Potter was being bold, propositioning him like that in front of his fiancé. So he went.  
  
Upon his discussion with Astoria, Draco discovered that Potter had asked her to lunch on the following Saturday while Draco was in the loo. She was offended at first, the restaurant owner was making a pass at his customer while she was accompanied by her fiancé, but Potter had promised her simply a conversation with a proposition.  
  
The next night Draco arrived at Potter’s flat at eight o’clock. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, he hadn’t even thought of staying there for too long.  
  
“Oh, you’re here,” Potter said, sounding almost surprised that Draco had actually showed up.  
  
“Should I leave?” Draco asked haughtily. “You all but begged me to visit.”  
  
“I did not beg!” Potter retorted. “I’ve set up something in the back, do you have a problem with eating outside?” he asked. Draco shook his head. He hadn’t realised he was being asked on a dinner date.  
  
“You are aware that I am engaged to Astoria, aren’t you, Potter?”  
  
“Yes, quite aware,” Potter answered. “I also know that you had your cock sucked by Nathaniel Parker in the back alley of the Thirsty Scholar and that you don’t have a problem with taking it up the arse from time to time.”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Potter had done his homework. Draco always ensured that his leisurely pursuits were…discreet. For Potter to have known about them, he would have had to know who to ask and how.  
  
“So, shall we?” Potter said as he led the way to the back deck where he had a candlelit dinner set up for two.  
  
“I thought you were interested in shagging, Potter,” Draco said, surprised at the effort Potter had put in to make everything look so _romantic_.  
  
“I am,” Potter said sitting at the chair across from Draco. “There’s nothing wrong with taking our time, getting to know each other, making it a bit personal?”  
  
“Personal? Why in the bloody hell do you want to make it personal?” Draco asked. He was almost ready to get up and leave. Draco was going to marry Astoria; he didn’t have time to start a relationship with someone else.  
  
“I just think it’ll be better if you spend some time with me,” Potter replied. He poured wine in the two glasses and lifted the cover off the plate to display the entrée. It was a rack of lamb, Draco’s favourite. “I’ll make it worth your while, Malfoy, trust me.”  
  
There was nothing about Potter that screamed “trust him,” but Draco stayed anyway. He was curious to know if it really was going to be worth his while. He had told Astoria that he was going to be out for the night and there was no point in letting a good piece of meat like that go to waste. The lamb smelled good as well.

*-*-*-*

The night had been made worthwhile and Draco was glad he’d decided to stay. Apart from the delicious food and the exquisite wine, which Harry insisted they didn’t drink too much of—“I want you sober for what we are going to do,” he had said and Draco grudgingly coerced—Potter’s tongue did wonders that Draco hadn't been aware were possible.  
  
They had barely finished the dessert when Potter didn’t waste any time getting on his knees and unzipping Draco’s trousers. By the time Draco even thought about protesting Potter’s action, his cock had already been made hard by Potter’s hand then tongue and he’d begun lick it. The only noise that came out of Draco’s mouth were appreciative moans and eventually instructions that went along with the direction Draco provided by fisting Potter’s messy locks.  
  
Draco rotated his hips as he hit the back of Potter’s throat, eliciting a moan that sent delightful vibrations straight into his cock. Potter bobbed his head as he went down on Draco, applying more and more suction each time he went down, and making sure that the tip of his tongue was along the thick vein on the underside of Draco’s cock.  
  
Potter was concentrating on Draco’s cock until he came undone, moaning loudly, having forgotten that they were outside, and hope that Potter had the sense to place Silencing Charms before Draco had arrived.  
  
Potter kept sucking, making sure to get every last drop, as though he had no care in the world.  
  
It wasn’t long until Draco had found himself on Potter’s bed. It was almost as though Draco no longer had a say and Potter was determined to do what he wanted to do and Draco had to just go along with it.  
  
“I have dreamt for so long...” Potter whispered in Draco’s ear as he worked on removing Draco’s shirt then his own clothing, “...to be inside you, Malfoy. You are so fucking—”  
  
Draco crashed his lips on Potter’s. He didn’t want to hear any declarations; he was only interested in one thing at the moment. Potter’s prick. Tasting himself on Potter’s tongue made him even more desperate for it.  
  
“Just. Fuck. Me.”  
  
Potter pushed Draco on his back and spread his legs. When Potter Summoned Lube and how it arrived in his hand, Draco had no idea. He was busy feeling Potter’s tongue in his entrance. Eventually Potter touched Draco’s hole with his finger, pushing it in slowly, teasing him.  
  
Potter lifted Draco’s right leg and rested it on his shoulder. He carefully inserted his index finger inside Draco and Draco couldn’t help but moan again. Ever since he’d been courting Astoria, Draco hadn’t had a proper shag. It felt like it had been ages and Draco was all too desperate for it at that moment.  
  
Potter pushed himself slowly in as Draco inhaled sharply at the penetration. Potter was slowly sliding himself in and out eliciting small gasps from Draco until he pushed himself in all the way.  
  
Unaware of the time Potter had spent inside Draco, as no matter how long it had been, it wasn’t long enough—Potter came gasping and moaning. His glasses had steamed up; the fact that he’d decided to keep them on while he was fucking Draco was absurd. Draco was hard again and Potter wanked him until he came for a second time.  
  
“Was it worth your while?” Potter asked.  
  
“It wasn’t unremarkable,” Draco answered nonchalantly.  
  
Potter laughed. “Well I’ll be ready for another go in a few hours,” he said. “If you’re willing to spend the night.” Potter charmed them clean and positioned himself next to Draco, their feet touching.  
  
Draco was interested. “I’m sure that’s feasible,” he answered insouciantly. Potter turned to his side and wrapped his leg around Draco and pulled him in for a kiss. It seemed no matter how blasé Draco decided to sound, Potter wasn’t agitated. It was the thing that had kept Draco coming back.  
  
They had another go at around two o’clock in the morning and Draco was passed out. When he awoke the next day in Potter’s bed. Potter was missing. He’d left a note for Draco that he had another appointment and that breakfast was charmed hot in the kitchen.  
  
Now Draco realised, nearly a year later, that whenever Potter would leave Draco in his bed, he was on the other side of town, seducing Astoria.  


*-*-*-*

“Why do you think he did it?” Astoria asked, after they had talked about their affair with Potter in partial details.  
  
“Who knows, maybe he was bored being the _Saviour_ and needed a hobby,” Draco replied, almost snorting. He felt as though he’d been played the fool.  
  
“Maybe he’s in love with you,” Astoria said. Draco looked at her waiting for her to laugh as though she’d just made a joke but she seemed quite serious.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Draco said.  
  
“Well, he knows you can’t be with him because you had to marry a pureblood witch—as pureblood wizarding society dictates, so this was his best bet. He tried to seduce me, and tried to seduce you. Maybe he didn’t realise that he could have both, and when he did, maybe he wanted to keep it. We talked an awful lot about you, you know.”  
  
Draco was even more shocked now. He didn’t think that had been possible. “You did?” He felt a hinge of guilt inside him. Draco and Potter _never_ discussed Astoria.  
  
“Yeah, he’d casually bring it up first, thinking I didn’t notice. At first, I hadn’t. Then I realised his technique and I started to bring you up in conversation and he always seemed interested. If I brought a former lover up he’d change the subject almost instantly, but with you, never. We could go on for hours sometimes just talk about you. We didn’t even shag sometimes because we just spent time having tea and I discussed my future life with you.” Draco stared at his wife in awe. He didn’t know what to say.  
  
“Did you ever do that?” she asked. “Not shag and just talked?”  
  
Draco shook his head. “We talked,” he said. “But we always shagged too.”  
  
“Sometimes—” She began to speak but stopped herself.  
  
“Sometimes, what?”  
  
“He asked me what we did—you and I. And if I wanted to try that with him and if he did a good job—”  
  
“You didn’t find that weird?”  
  
“No, not really. I was too busy getting my mind blown by phenomenal sex.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. He’s fantastic, and you can’t deny it.”  
  
“No, I can’t,” Draco replied. Draco looked away from her; he could feel his face burning up with embarrassment. He loved shagging Potter, it was a fact.  
  
“Hmm.” Astoria made a faint sound and finished the last of her tea as he continued to gaze out in the courtyard.  
  
“What are you thinking?” Draco asked. He was nervous for the first time in his marriage, he was almost afraid of his wife’s thoughts.  
  
“So what shall we do about it?” Astoria asked, her tone had changed to playful and Draco eased up again.  
  
“I don’t know, dear. What do you think?” Draco asked, smirking. He loved the look Astoria had in her eyes.  
  
“I think we should invite him for dinner,” Astoria answered. “And we should maybe ask him to stay the night?”  
  
“You’ll be okay with that?” Draco asked. His cock twitched at the thought—at the possibility. He didn't want to allow his mind to wander. He didn’t want to think too much—too far.  
  
“As long as we are together, I will be.” She smiled and held his hand. She stood up and dragged Draco to the bedroom, closing the doors behind them.

*-*-*-*


End file.
